


So Convincing

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dick Grayson can be a little dense, Gen, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Wisia's "Eloping was a better plan". Where Tim and Kon wonder just what will it take to convince everyone that they're actually seeing other. And Dick takes the cake for being super dense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Convincing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eloping was a better plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619137) by [wisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia). 



Kon swiped the phone off the table and hot call without checking the screen, breathing out, "Well?" in nervous anticipation.   


There was silence on the other end of the line, making Kon wonder if maybe it hadn't been Tim calling. But a quick check told him that the phone had indeed originated from his fiance's phone.  _'Maybe it's the connection...'_  Kon wondered, staring at the three bars at the top corner before trying again. "Tim? How'd it go?"  


He was ready to get up and start his worried pacing again when Tim finally spoke. "They didn't believe me."   


All thoughts of hopping out the window and making for Gotham died in favor of gray blank expanse. "Say what?" Kon asked slowly, not completely sure if he had heard that correctly. Here he was getting mentally ready to get phone calls from Nightwing and maybe Robin and most definitely the Batgirls, all of them intent on threatening him in their own unique manner, only to find out that it had all been for nothing?   


The tired, exasperated sigh that Tim let out made Kon wonder is that was for him or for his family. "I told them that I was seeing you, have been seeing you for a while. But they thought I was kidding. They even thought I was trying to pull an April Fool's day joke."  


"But it's January.." Kon mumbled in disbelief. Weren't they supposed to be a bunch of detectives? Shouldn't they have noticed all the times that he had snuck into Gotham incognito? Not to mention the other times he had dropped in unannounced at Tim's place and the mansion to spend time with Tim? And there had even been instances where Tim had chewed him out for leaving hickey's in obvious places! "They seriously didn't believe you? Damn."  


On the bright side, his balls were safe for a little while longer.  


On the other hand, Tim clearly wasn't happy.   


Kon cleared his throat and asked what had happened. Once Tim had given him the details, he had flinched so many times that his lips felt a little crooked. Rubbing his left cheek with distracted fingertips, Kon leaned back into his seat and mumbled, "At least Bruce, Alfred and Cass believed you. It woulda been too much if  _no one_  had believed you."  


"I think Cass already knew." Tim huffed in amusement, voice finally lightening up for the first time as he continued. "And Bruce said that my door has to stay open every time you come over."  


Kon groaned playfully, tipping his head back. "He's gonna stalk your room from outside, I just know he is! And anytime I get two feet close to you, I'm gonna have a kryptonite 'rang stuck in my head!"   


"Don't be melodramatic." Tim scolded him, sounding amused more than anything else. "It'll probably be less than a foot." Kon groaned yet again, sliding down in his chair so that his neck was resting on the back of the chair. He smiled up at the ceiling, enjoying the quiet laughter that was coming through the line.  


"How about," Kon began, "I come over next week? Maybe if they see us being a couple then it'll convince them that you were telling the truth?" Ah the things he did for love. It was always pleasant to act couple-y with Tim but having to do so in front of his family? In front of his dad? In front of  **Batman**? In front of  _Alfred_? Kon wondered if he ought to make his will out in case Tim agreed.   


Tim sighed, a tiny creek coming through along with it. "Why not. It just might work."  


That meant that making a will was also a go then.  


\--  


The sober chimes of the doorbell ringing made Tim's anxious heart crank up to a nervous 11. He was severely tempted to revert back to his childhood habit of biting his nails to relieve his nervous tension but instead he began to tap his foot against the floor.   


But he could only wait so long before he shot up to his feet and walked out of the study where he had been hiding. Tim heard Alfred asking their visitor for his coat, his gentle voice barely audible over the distance. Kon's voice was a little louder and more easily discernible as he presumably handed over his jacket.  _'Show time.'_  Tim thought to himself, straightening his back and walking out into the foyer.  


As he entered from the side, his eyes were drawn up the stairs and to the trio peering down from the landing. Dick waved down at him, grinning with clear amusement. Jason and Damian seemed torn between bored and curious as they eyed him. Wondering just what he had gotten himself into, Tim turned his attention towards Kon as the meta approached him.  


Tim was surprised to notice that Kon had actually made an effort to dress nice (and if he wasn't mistaken, this was the same outfit he had worn on the night that he had proposed!). The dark blue dress shirt had been last year's Christmas present, the blazer was something he had convinced Kon into buying for himself, the dress pants were...possibly new.    


He accepted the bag that Kon held out without a word, face tilting up automatically for the kiss that he knew was coming. "Hey." Kon greeted with a smile, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips before asking quietly, "I'm not late am I?" He seemed more than relieved when Tim shook his head.  


Having Kon right there helped soothed a good part of his previous worries but the meta's presence also gave root to a whole new bunch of them as well. Temporarily he distracted himself by peeking curiously into the paper bag and the tissue stuffed in it. "What's with the gift?"  


Kon laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It made him wonder if it was alcohol. Or worse. "Clark mentioned something about Bruce liking some good whiskey. And how Dick likes some chocolates from Switzerland... And Alfred some special tea from some tiny shop in London...."  


Tim laughed into his hand, trying to hide his smile as he asked, "You brought bribes?"  


"To-may-to, To-mah-to." Kon grumbled, playful frown fading away into a smile as Tim reached out to squeeze his arm. "I thought it might help if I came with peace offerings."  


Nodding solemnly, Tim returned the smile. "Good plan." God, how he wanted to kiss Kon so much right now. Wanted to wrap his arms around his body and hold on tight as they kissed over and over again until his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.   


But the sweet desire was swept away by the snickering sounds that filtered down from above like raindrops from the sky. "Look at them acting all couple-y!" Jason mock cooed, grinning broadly as he did so. "It's adorable how far you're going with this."  


Dick elbowed the younger man, grinning as he did so. He turned his attention back to Tim before drawling. "I know we teased you a lot for being single a while back but that doesn't mean that you need to stretch this joke out."  


The lack of faith that his 'brothers', especially Dick, had in him would hurt were it not for the fact that they were being complete and utter imbeciles who were responsible for most of his headaches these days. Damian shook his head, "That was the most pitiful display I have ever seen. I am certain that Drake convinced that lunk head to play along with him."  


Jason and Dick made various noises of agreement, even pointing out what they would go an extra mile to help out their best friends (which was Damian's cue to ask Jason if he even had friends). While the pair descended into their seventh argument of the day (with Dick attempting to break the fight up before it got physical,  _again_ ), Tim quickly herded Kon into the living room where Bruce and Cassandra were waiting.  


\--  


Tim massaged his temples with his fingertips, concentrating on keeping the circles precise and the pressure constant. While he had opted for breathing exercises and a quick massage to sooth away his headache, Kon was opted for squeezing his head with his fingertips and muttered under his breath. "I can't believe that didn't work!" Kon declared yet again.  


"I heard you the first three times." Tim grumbled, pressing his fingers together tighter. The squeeze put pressure on the ring that was now adorning his hand. The  sense of wonder that overtook him all the way down to his bones still hadn't changed or lessened. He was engaged...Tim smiled as he rolled the cool metal around on his finger, admiring the manner in which the brilliant blue sapphire strip sparkled under the lights.  


Kon's groan brought him out of his pleasant reverie. "But I kissed you! With tongue!" He was whining now as he fell back on the bed with a loud 'fwomp'. "I even had my hand on your ass and put the ring on your finger! Why wouldn't they believe us?!"  


A shrug was all the answer he could give. But that was an interesting question wasn't it? Why couldn't the rest of them believe that Tim was not only in a happy, committed relationship but was also on the way to getting married to Kon (fingers crossed for an April wedding). "This is gonna be Hell." Kon mumbled. Now there was a sentiment that he had to agree on.  


He was taken aback when Kon suddenly shot up, eyes darting around him before locking on the door and staring out into the corridor. Slightly puzzled at the odd behavior, Tim leaned forward to take a look for himself and tried not to groan when Kon saw Bruce pretending to water the plant around the corner.  


"Isn't that plastic?" Kon asked slowly. Tim's nod made him shake his head. "No offense Tim but... your family? Kinda nuts."  


Humming, it was Tim's turn to fall back on the bed with his knees dangling over the side. "Does that mean you're rethinking the engagement?" He teased, waiting for Kon to follow.  


Sure enough, the meta plopped down beside him with a grin. "Not a chance." Tim followed the hand that pulled them closer, eyes closing in anticipation of the kiss. Except there was a loud clattering noise that made them both freeze, following by a crashing sound. Tim sighed and mumbled, "Shoulda eloped. Shoulda just eloped."  


\--  


"Great wedding." Stephanie commented, sitting down in an empty seat. The other occupants of the table nodded in agreement. Cassandra sat down next to her, fingering the fabric rose pinned to her waist before looking around with unmasked interesting. "I can't believe Tim managed to plan this in just...what was it, 4 months?"  


"15 weeks." Cassandra corrected, probably well aware of the many interested looks she was getting from the crowd. Not that Stephanie could blame them because the girl looked like a complete knock out tonight. The navy blue dress made her pale skin glow, making her look otherwordly almost. And then there was her hair that Stephanie had managed to style into loose waves. She was still a little sad that she hadn't managed to convince the girl into wearing the white flower hair clip...  


Quickly adjusting the straps of her gown, Stephanie crossed her legs and poked the boy sitting next to her. "Go get me some cake, Shrimp. The chocolate ganache, not the strawberry filling."  


"Get it yourself, Fatgirl." Damian replied immediately, curling an arm protectively around his own plate before glaring at her, daring at her to try and steal his. She glared back, hoping that through sheer force of will she could convince him to get up and get her some more of the delicious cake that Tim had selected. She was definitely going to drag the name and location of the bakery out of her ex, if it was the last thing she did!  


Cassandra delicately cleared her throat, sensing the argument brewing before interjecting. "I could go and-"  


But Dick cut her off immediately thanks to the horribly screech his chair made against the wooden floor. When would Dick stop doing that, Stephanie mused. Probably next to never. "You girls sit. We'll go get more cake. C'mon Dami!"  


"Get big slices!" Stephanie urged, ignoring the scandalized look a nearby elderly lady gave her thanks to the high decibel at which she was yelling. "Of every flavor!" Dick waved a lazy hand in reply, giving Damian an opportunity to try and slither away from the older man's grip but Dick's hand plopped down on the teen's shoulder and firmly led him towards the cake display, ignoring his cries about the cake he had left behind.  


Pleased with herself, Stephanie turned back in her seat and picked up her fork to demolish what was left of Damian's cake slice. Her foot automatically began to tap out the beat of the song, watching the dancers cutting a rug on the floor as she devoured the raspberry mousse. It really was a great party, even with the company. It was a curious mix of mostly disguised superheroes and civilians and two dogs making rounds at the tables for scraps.   


Her view was cut off when Jason dropped by, dinner plate piled with food. Stephanie stared at the lobster claw sticking out from underneath, wondering how the heck had Jason managed to get another plate when the servers had already taken the dinner plates away. "How did you..." She spluttered, waving her hand at the plate so hard that her bracelets rattled against each other.  


The man simply smirked, twirling his fork around before he began to dig in with great relish. "I have my ways, Padawan. Stick with me and I'll show you how it's done."  


Snorting in amusement, Stephanie leaned back in her seat. "Yeah right, Vader. Thanks but no thanks." She grinned back at Jason before rocking back and forth to catch a glimpse of the happy couple that was dancing on the other side of the dance floor. But the crowd was too thick, making it impossible for her to catch more than a quick glance or two between the bodies.  


Giving up, she leaned back in her seat and began to tap the fork against her plate. "They're happy." Cassandra commented quietly, smiling as she did so. The sudden comment even made Jason pause between bites. "I'm happy for them."  


"I'll drink to that." Stephanie replied back, flagged down the nearby waiter and snagging three glasses of bubbly. She raised her glass before toasting, "To the happy couple." Cassandra immediately tapped her glass with hers, the tiny ping making them both smile before turning expectantly towards Jason.  


The man stared at them both before groaning and picking up his glass, "Alright alright. To the dorky couple." He grumbled before tapping their glasses together and draining the glass in one go. "May there be many more idiotic couple moments in their lives."  


"What a romantic." Stephanie teased, taking another sip of the pale liquid with extremely satisfaction. The music tapered off and quickly turned into the playful opening of Frank Sinatra's 'Just the way you look tonight'. Humming the song under her breath, she continued sipping the champagne while watching the couples dancing. Continuing to mouth the lyrics to herself, she wondered what was taking Dick and Damian so long with the cake.   


Jason's satisfied sigh made her shift her gaze and watch him pat his stomach. "Gotta hand it to the kid, he found a great caterer."  


"You actually admitted that he did something good? Call the press! The world's gonna end soon." Stephanie replied glibly, smirking at the older man as he rolled his eyes."  


"Don't quit your day job, Blondie. I can admit that he does things right from time to time. And this is one of those times."  


Stephanie eyed him carefully over the rim of her glass before lowering it and asking in her most serious voice. "You're not drunk are you?" When Jason threw up his hands in exasperation, she guessed that maybe she had been mistaken. It was cemented when he began to grumble about trying to be nice on purpose and people wouldn't believe him. "That might be cause you're not generally nice to him." She offered.  


"It's his wedding day." Jason retorted, gesturing for another server to stop by their table. "I can be nice for a few hours. Why spoil it."  


"You really are drunk." Stephanie declared, eyes wide open in surprise. "You're actually being considerate for once." She stared at Cassandra in askance, holding her arm out. "Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming."  


"Fucking comedian." Jason grumbled into his fresh glass, draping an arm over his chair. He sniggered at the loud yelp Stephanie made when Cassandra pinched the inside of her arm. She glared at the man before rubbing the pink flesh. Okay, so she wasn't dreaming of the fact that Jason Todd aka Red Hood could sometimes be a nice guy.   


She was certain pigs were flying in some part of the globe at that very instance.   


"Got the cake!" Dick crowed, balancing three plates in his hands as he stepped next to Stephanie. She immediately pounced on the nearest one, checking it's flavor before placing it in the middle of the round table. Dick placed the two plates down before taking Damian's load off his hands. "We got there just in time! These were almost the last pieces."  


Pleased with their luck, Stephanie picked up her fork and cut off a good bite sized portion of the chocolate cake and popped it into her mouth. Immediately she closed her eyes and groaned at the rich flavor, her taste buds having a field day with how delicious the cake was. There was a similar pleased noise next to her, and then from the other side - Cass and Dick had gone for their favorite flavors as well.  


"Did you eat my cake?" Damian's angry growl pulled her out of her cake induced heaven. She gave the teen an amused look, feeling more amused than intimidated at the glare he was giving her. When ever would he learn that glaring at people who happened to be in the family just wasn't going to work?  


She laughed and waved her hand at him, "Chill! Here." She pulled a plate forward, checking it's flavor before cutting off a piece of the cake that Damian had been eating. Holding the fork up to Damian's mouth, she said, "Open up!"  


"I can feed myself!" Damian grumbled, looking pink around the edges as he ignored the fork and attacked the cake.  


Stephanie watched him for a few seconds before mumbling, "You sure as hell don't know how to be cute..." Damian thankfully managed to miss the comment and continued eating his cake. With a tiny pout at the missed argument, Stephanie went back to the cake as well.  


After a few moments, it was Dick who broke the comfortable silence at their table by asking, "How long is this gonna go on?" Everyone immediately either checked their watch or leaned in for a look at the face, mentally calculating how long the party had been going on. "Not the party!" Dick declared, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I meant the joke!"  


The small group exchanged looks, wordlessly debating on what Dick was talking about and who was going to bite. Jason sighed, rolled his eyes up at the fairy lights trailing over the tent ceiling. "What joke?"   


Dick gave him a bewildered look before replying. "The whole wedding thing!"  


Stephanie felt more confused than ever before as she asked, "This wedding? How is it a joke?" Was this more of Dick's odd sense of humor cropping up? Maybe he'd been hit on the head one too many times. Or Bruce's sense of humor was getting to him. Whoever had told him to make that drake-duck joke in the middle of his toast had been mad. She personally suspected Damian or Jason.  


Rolling his eyes, Dick leaned in to explain in a slow tone as though he was explaining something to a bunch of children. "Y' know? Tim trying to prove that he's dating Conner? THAT joke."  


She stared at Dick, not quite able to believe what she was hearing. In fact, she waited for the man to lean back and laugh, joking that he managed to pull their leg but... "Grayson. What are you talking about?" Damian asked. "That wasn't a joke.  _This_  isn't a joke."  


"What are you talking about?" Dick laughed. But his laughter quickly died when he noticed the looks that his siblings were giving him. "Wait. What  _are_  you talking about? Wasn't this just an elaborate prank on Tim's part to get us to believe that he's dating Kon?"   


Holy epiphanies, Batman.  


Stephanie wasn't sure whether to laugh or be appalled at how dense Dick could be. Tim had once told her that Dick, as amazing as he was, did have the tendency to be a little on the blind side when it came to the people he loved. She had never quite seen that with her own eyes until right at that moment.   


Cassandra, brave soul that she was, finally spoke up. "It wasn't. They have been a couple for a long while." That made the surprised looks shift towards her, all of them wondering how she knew. Not taken aback by the sudden interest, she sipped her drink before explaining, "It was in his body language."  


Stephanie wanted to smack her head. Of course it made sense that Cassandra would know. But now she felt like an idiot for feeling so pleased when she had realized that Tim had been serious about Kon and being with him.  _'Oh well, it's better than not figuring it out at all.'_  She reasoned with herself.  _'That would be seriously embarrassing.'_  


"Goldie...how did you not figure out that they were serious?" Jason asked, leaning on the table on his elbows. "I know we didn't believe him in the start but... It was kinda obvious after what? Two weeks?"  


Damian gave Dick a pitying look before speaking up. "Even I realized that Drake was not joking about his impending nuptials." He turned a sharp glare at Jason who had muttered under his breath about kids who talked like they were 40 and had a stick up their ass.  


Jason innocently sipped his drink before placing the glass back on the table. "What he said. I can't believe you didn't figure it out, Goldie." He snickered loudly, not bothering to muffle or hide it. "Oh man, wait till Bruce finds out that you couldn't figure this one out."  


It took a quick second for her to get it but Stephanie's amusement immediately peaked, making her press her lips together to hide her smile. So much for being trained by the world's greatest detective.   


Dick turned pale, looking like he had seen a ghost at the prospect, before stammering out. "W-wait so. Tim...actually...  _got married_?" Okay, maybe he wasn't wasn't disturbed about Bruce finding out about his lack of deductive skills. His priorities and affection for his younger siblings was kind of adorable. If only it wasn't so borderline nutty some days.  


Although this did explain the complete lack of a meltdown that they all had bet on and subsequently lost. Stephanie wondered if anyone had made their bet on the wedding day itself... She had the sneaky suspicion that it was some guy named Gary G. Who the hell was that guy anyways?  


"He got MARRIED?!" Dick yelled, jumping up to his feet so fast that occupants of the tables nearby jumped in their seats.  


"That explains a lot." Damian mumbled next to her. "Pass the almond cake." With a nod of agreement, Stephanie ignored Dick blubbering about their 'Baby bird flying away! He's so young! He's not ready! Bruce! How could you let this happen!' and decided that Damian was in the right with his focus on the cake.  


Cassandra shook her head delicately, poking the pale frosting. "Is this the raspberry?" Damian wordlessly handed over his plate to the dark haired girl before rolling his eyes at Dick's wailing.  


\--  


Bruce wasn't quite sure what had prompted the break down but he was far from amused and thoroughly in bewildered territory. Dick was practically crying in his chest, babbling on about Tim and his marriage as though it had only hit him just now that the man was married.  


He really hoped that Tim wasn't anywhere nearby and listening to this. Bruce was certain that Tim would be mortified at being constantly referred to as 'baby bird' and being talked about as though he was a 14 year old girl being strong armed into marriage. "How could you let this happen!" Dick asked again, not noticing that Bruce had managed to steer him into a fairly empty corner of the tent.  


Surprised at the hurt yet angry look that Dick gave him, Bruce's reply came out slow and measured. "Because he makes him happy?" He would have thought that one was obvious...Dick crumpled, looking like a punctured balloon as he mumbled under his breath. "Have you tried some of the almond cake? It's quite good." He offered vainly, hoping that the sweet would help Dick feel better.  


"This isn't time to be talking about food!" Dick declared, giving Bruce an 'oh honestly!' glare before holding his finger up and poking the taller man in his chest. "Don't try to change the subject." That didn't mean that he couldn't try though.   


"Alright." Bruce replied evenly, squeezing Dick's shoulders before asking, "What's this really about Dick."  


"I just...realized right now that...Tim was serious about this." Dick mumbled, turning red all the way up to his forehead before ducking his face down to stare at their shoes.  


Bruce stared at Dick, wondering how serious he was before asking in the most neutral voice he could try. "You didn't realize it before?"  


"I...kinda thought he was just...joking."   


Oh.  


That explained a lot.  


"Don't say it." Dick warned, fingers tightening around the lapels of Bruce's blazer. "Or else I swear I'm not wearing that damn corset for a month!"  


"I wasn't going to say anything." Bruce replied evenly, wondering in disbelief how Dick had managed to miss all the hints. Talk about a mystery. His hands came up to wrap around Dick's, thumbs stroking the tense flesh before asking, "Do you feel alright?"  


"Yeah fine." Dick groused, pressing his forehead against Bruce's chest before hugging himself quickly. "Just feel like the world's biggest idiot for missing all the hints. Oh God! Can we please not tell Tim that this happened?"  


"He WHAT?" Tim's scandalized yell echoed through the tent, making Dick wince and cling a little harder to his lover. Bruce wished he had accepted the champagne that Clark had offered him just minutes ago. He was going to need it.


End file.
